interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Direct From Luna - Pt.1
January 31, 2031: Direct From Luna - Part 1 A Newswire Live Blog By: Malcolm Thomas --7:36PM-- Hello everyone. My name is Malcolm Thomas, and I'm here at Artemis-1 with a live blog of the opening ceremonies. Today marks the grand opening of the colony, complete with festivities, parties, tours and a concert by The Cure, back together after 15 years. The concert got underway about half an hour ago, and despite their age, they are rocking the Moon just like they said they would. Promoters have been quick to point out that turnout far exceeds their expectations. It seems that half the world came up to visit, and the other half is watching from either the VR or on their T.V.'s. It's a momentous day for all of mankind, finally establishing ourselves off planet and showing whoever may be watching that we are here and we are ready! Already there is a waiting list to become a colonist overlooking the Earth, living in luxury and decadence. The point of this series is to take you behind the scenes and see what Artemis is like under the hood. Joining me today is Chief Engineer for Artemis Maintenance, Akaash Singh. Thanks for taking the time to show me around today Mr. Singh. "Call me Akaash, Mr. Thomas. I am very pleased to show you around, and we can get underway right now. Unless you want to stay to see the rest of the concert?" No, that's alright Akaash. Let's head down below. I'm quite excited to see how the colony operates. -- 8:01PM-- "This is the entrance to Main Engineering. Like many satellite stations we run off six fusion generators linked together. They are all designed to certain tasks. One is always entirely on life support, two on the reflective particle shielding..." What's the general load on the Generators? How do the fail-safes work? "Well... I can't really go into that Mr. Thomas. You understand, much of this is existing technology but produced on a massive scale that we've never, well... never tested practically before. We need to support forty-five thousand people at a minimum, instead of the usual couple hundred for a satellite station. For the moment it is all proprietary." I see. What sort of disaster relief do you have in place in case something goes wrong? "We have many life-raft style escape pods. Enough to handle the entire colony, if needed. All will automatically and periodically broadcast a wide range of... emergency..... signals." Akaash? Mr. Singh? What's wrong? "Power Consumption is very high. Higher than expected. Excuse me Mr. Thomas. I need to investigate this. Please wait outside of the Junction room." Mr. Singh has just gone into the Junction room to examine these power fluctuations. It's quite fascinating down here. There are quite a few raised catwalks over the main generators, but also views outside onto the surface of Luna. I'm actually only a few feet from one of the main windows, and I can see right out over the desolate landscape of the Moon. In a way, it is refreshing to see the void like this. I hear they plan to offer moonwalks as part of the opening. That's odd. The power just flickered on and off for a second. One of the generators stopped. The others are spinning faster now... one seems to be glowing bright red. Akaash? Is something wrong? Akaash? *KABOOM* *static* --9:38PM-- *static* Ok, I think this thing is working. Explosion knocked the receiver off, but I think *static* got it. This is Malcolm Thomas, and I'm coming to you live from the Engineering section of Artemis. There's just been a major explosion from one of the generators, and it looks like power may be off for the whole colony. None of the generators are spinning, and I can hear a decompression rupture somewhere near me. It looks like the... Akaash? Akaash? Mr. Singh! Can you hear me? Mr. Singh! "Yes... Mr. Thomas. I can... hear you. I am trapped. Please... you must... reset power or... colony will... all those people." What do I need to do Mr. Singh? Can I help you somehow? "You cannot get to me, I am... fine. You must find your way down to the master Junction room. Hit reset. Look for a large lever." Are there any other Engineers? I don't know where that is! "No other Engineers. Hear hissing? Area is... locked down. Just us. You must go. Now. Follow ladder down. It at very bottom." Ok. I'll go now. I'll be back for you. "Just save Artemis, Mr. Thomas. Save us all." --9:51PM-- I'm about halfway down the ladder now. It's an eerie thing, being in a place that is so dark and quiet now. Twenty minutes ago this place was buzzing with life, lit from above by giant lamps. Now, the only light is from the burning fires spewed forth from one of the generators, and from outside. Good thing they didn't build Artemis on the Dark Side. I've seen a few things floating around outside. They didn't look like bodies, but what happened in Engineering must have not been the only explosion. I can't really hear anything from above, which is even stranger. I know there are at least twenty thousand people here right now. I should hear something. Unless. Doesn't matter. Come on Thomas, let's go. Just a few more steps down. This isn't that bad. Not like... well I was dark there too. No, no no. Just... a few more... ok. We're on the ground floor. There was an emergency kit next to the ladder so I've got a flashlight now. I think it's only a few hundred meters across these gangways to the main junction room. It shouldn't be that hard. *creeeeeeak* *creaaaaaak* Guardian's watch over me... I think the explosion damaged the integrity of these damn things... *creeeeeeeeAAAAAAAAAK* OH SHIT! *CRASH* *static* Notes *The Cure Set to Rock Luna! is a precursor to this event. Category:Artemis-1 Category:Akaash Singh Category:The Cure